


【天陸】My angel 05

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 05

架空向  
大量OOC，请斟酌食用

这边说明一下天使的设定是没有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字来相互称呼了

以下正文↓

 

爱是什么？  
这种难以形容的感觉，难道就是爱吗？

一夜疯狂，天醒来后发现自己的性器还在对方的后穴，理智回来后他赶紧退出，看着浓稠的液体缓缓排出。  
抱起红发天使去清洗，在清洗的过程中顺便捡对方有没有受伤后将他抱回床上上药休息。  
小心翼翼捧着天使昏睡的脸庞在唇上印下一吻，天对于昨晚不知节制的索取完全不会感到后悔，心中甚至感到满足。  
虽然是他故意魅惑他结成契约，但不管如何，将眼前人绑在身边是他堕天后的愿望。  
「陆……我终于能触碰你了。」像是对待宝贝一般，天将陆缆在怀里继续补眠。

陆是在天的怀中醒来，抬头就能看见天精致的脸庞，这让陆不自主的红了脸。  
天哥还是一样好看。这是陆脑海中第一浮现的事，然而紧接而来想起的是昨日那荒唐的一夜。  
天哥说喜欢他、爱他，所以才会做这些事，但是他爱天哥吗？陆依旧不解。  
他不讨厌天这么碰他、占有他，倒不如可以说是享受？  
陆在抬头看了眼天，心脏突然跳动一下，脸上再次浮起红晕。  
难道这种感觉就是爱？  
在陆沉思的过程中，天早就因为陆微小的动静而醒了。  
怀里的宝贝脸上的表情让天轻轻的笑了出来。  
听到天的笑声，陆才惊觉天也醒了，「啊！天哥早安！」伴随的是带着红晕的笑容。  
「不早了陆，但还是跟你说声早安。」天在陆的唇上轻轻啄吻，之后收获了一位红到像颗熟透的西红柿的小天使。  
「天、天哥犯规……」  
「呵呵！也只对你犯规。」  
在床上温存好一阵子，天才放过陆，也顺势解开陆身上的枷锁。  
「饿了吧，我带你去吃饭，等等跟紧我。」天起身下床拿出一套质料柔软的镶着银边的黑色小西装给陆，自己也穿着同款西装，不同的是西装是镶着金边。  
天领着陆走往餐厅的方向走去，一路上身为天使的陆被许多恶魔所注目，众恶魔们细小的碎语里有羡慕、讥讽、垂涎，甚至有打算抢夺的意思，这些全被天一字不漏传入耳里。  
「喂喂，你旁边的小天使感觉很可口啊，要不要跟大哥哥回家啊？跟大哥哥回做些好玩的事吧！」突然有不识天脸色的恶魔来打劫，既然有人在觊觎自己的宝贝天当然不爽，不爽的后果就拿来挑衅的恶魔来开刀，藉此有威吓其他恶魔不敢作怪跟打陆的主意。  
「陆，闭上眼睛，接下来你什么都听不到。」下了暗示让陆无意识的闭上眼，天的双眼瞬间变的腥红，随即抽出长剑以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将对方斩杀。  
来不及躲开的恶魔在剎那，鲜血四溅，转身之后甩了下沾在剑上的血液，「你没资格，恶心。」留下这话后就带陆离开。  
似乎是震慑到其他恶魔，还是因为看到天恐怖的力量，恶魔们再也不敢跟上前。

自此到尾，没有看到天是如何屠杀挡在眼前恶魔的陆完全不晓得自己的哥哥早已变成了多么可怕的存在。


End file.
